Battlefield: Bill x Reader
by Bill Cipher Files
Summary: 20 years after Bill was defeated he came back for revenge. And only one person is able to stop it YOU. But will you join Bill's world, or will you save yours. (Sorry, but there'll be no more)
1. Prolouge

Bill was planning to take the world and destroy Pine Tree's group. It had been years since they had sent him away. His new plan was flawless, and Pine Tree wouldn't even know ,he smirked evily. His assistant Will, his younger brother still said that there was one flaw. He was going to make an army of people and demons and a wave of his weirdness to make the people go on his side. He decided to start by getting a human form. That night he got a spell and said it. He was surrounded by a circle with a candles in a triangle. He said a spell and Will was in the corner already transformed into a human. Then Bill transformed into a human. He then got up, and couldn't walk around properly. Will got up and helped him. The next day Bill prepared for the war. He had his demons but now he needed to start his wierdness wave. Will came up to him and said, "Bill there's a flaw."

"No there isn't-," Bill stopped, as Will showed him a picture of a girl.

"Well i had a vision that the wierdness wave won't affect everyone," said Will.

"Let me guess Pinetree and his friends," said Bill getting angry.

"Well yes and no," said Will.

"What," said Bill.

"Dipper will be affected but a girl," said Will, "If she doesn't join you she will destroy you. She is the daughter of Dipper, she is the new Pine Tree."

Bill's eye widened (he has an eyepatch) and then he said, "So if she isn't on my side."

"You will be banished from their dimension forever," said Will, "You can befriend her, and get her on your side."

"What's her name," said Bill turning to his younger brother.

"Her name is (y/n) Pines," said Will, " The daughter of Dipper Pines, and Pacifica NorthWest."


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

You were in the forest being picked on by perverts. You were about to pull your skirt up when a blonde boy with a eyepatch came and said, "Why don't you leave her alone?" "Or else what," said the bully Carter. "You'll regret ever waking up this morning," he said smiling then he kicked Carter in the face, and he drop kicked Jonathan. They fell down and Christopher then punched the blonde guy in the face. The blonde kid then punched him in the gut. The boys on the floor got up and dragged Christopher and ran away. The blonde boy turned to you and he had a bruise on his cheek. He said, "You okay." You nodded yes, and walked over to the boy. "Are you okay? Christopher punches really hard, and your face," you said. "Well nothing can hurt a demon," he said smiling. "A demon," you said backing up. He laughed, and said, "Don't worry i won't hurt you." "What is your name?" you said. "Bill," he said bowing, then he grabbed your hand and kissed it. You blushed and backed up. "Why are you here," you said. Bill sighed, and said, " I would like for you to join me." "Why would i do that," you said looking at him strangely. "To protect yourself from bullies," he said motioning to the way that the pervs left, "Also demons are after you." "What," you said shocked. "Do you know who your father is," said Bill who scoffed at you. "Yeah Dipper Pines and my mother is Pacifica NorthWest," you said unsurely. "Your father is a- was a proffesional demon hunter, and they are going to get revenge on you," Bill said. "What my dad's a demon slayer," you said shocked. "Yes so do we have a deal or not. You join me and I'll protect you," he said. "What's the catch," you said. "Nothing much I'll just protect you and teach you magic. If you join forces with me," Bill said, "If you don't all the demons would kill you like a fly."  
You gulped and nodded your head. You put out your hand and Bill shook it. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Woods

Two weeks past…

You were walking home in the forest when you heard growling you turned around and saw no one. Then you turned back and heard footsteps you quickened your pace, and then you heard the growling get louder and louder and you started to run. You turned around and saw a huge beast chasing after you. You tried to jump over a log, but you tripped on it. Then the beast came behind you and grabbed your arms and lifted you up. "So this is dip-shit's daughter," the thing said with a stinky breath.

"Ever heard of a breath mint," you spat at him.

"Oh acting wise," he said, "I'll enjoy eating you."

"Don't you dare or else," you said.

"Or else what," the thing said.

"You'll wish you never woke up this morning," said Bill coming from the shadows.

"B-Bill," said the thing looking scared.

"Don't ever touch what's mine," Bill said with a fire in his palm, "Put her down."

The thing dropped you and you backed up. "I'm sorry Bill," the thing said bowing his head in shame.

"That won't make me feel better," said Bill shooting the fire at the beast.

It screamed in pain and your eyes widened you screamed, "STOP!"

Bill stopped immediately shocked. "Leave us," said Bill with an evil stare, the thing nodded and ran away.

"Why did you make me stop," said Bill.

"Thank you for saving me, but you don't have to kill them," you said.

"Even though he will come back to you," said Bill.

"What?," you said.

"He'll eat you when i am not her, even though he is deathly scared of me," Bill said with a scoff.

"So whenever you aren't here he will try again and again," you said scared.

"Yes so I will stay with you in your home," Bill said.

"What," you said.

"I'll hide in your house," said Bill, "To protect you."


	4. Chapter 3: Butler

You were shocked and you said, "I couldn't my father wouldn't I can't."

"Why not," he said grabbing your hand.

"I-I can't be hiding a boy in my house non the less a demon," you said pulling away your hands and he strengthened his grip. You stopped pulling and he let go.

"I am a demon a demon with a contract with you. You are mine and I protect you," he said getting closer to you and you backed up.

"But my dad is a demon hunter and he could hurt you," you said looking down Bill was shocked and then went back to his regular composher.

"I could become your butler since i heard your old one died," he said.

"But my dad can't find out that you're a demon, or why you're here," you said, as you were against a tree.

He smirked, and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head. He kissed your head and you blushed.

"I will always be by your side," said Bill.

"Okay, follow me so you could become butler," you said looking away blushing really hard.

The two of you walked through the forest home. You turned around and tripped on a log and he caught you. He started to carry you. You opened your mouth and Bill said, "So you don't get hurt."

You got home and he put you down. "This is a lovely home, soon I will be living here," he said.

"But you haven't tried out yet," you said.

"I have magic, and we start your training soon," he said.

"What training," you asked.

"Training for you to join my army," said Bill matter of factly.

"What, you expect me to fight when i can't fight a few bullies," you said.

.

"Look I chose you out of the whole entire world because you are special. Not even your father had your powers," he said.

"What type of powers," you asked.

"I'll show you when everyone else is asleep," he said.

"Okay," you said a little worried.


	5. Chapter 4: Training

After Bill had used his powers on your father. You ate dinner, with your two siblings Skylar, and Logan. Your father had announced that Bill was your personal butler since you were the eldest out of the triplets. Logan said that was cool, but Skylar threw a tantrum like a little brat. At midnight, when everyone was asleep except for you. Bill came in and said, "We start training."

"Here," you asked.

"No we will be training in the mindscape," he said.

"Okay what's the mindscape," you asked as Bill held out his hand.

"I will show you," Bill said. You took his hand and he said,"Reality is an illusion, universe is a hologram, buy gold, buy gold, buy." Your dad woke up scared as he heard it, but you were already gone.

"What is this place," you asked as you saw a bleak gray and white world.

"The mindscape, and here are the rules," said Bill. "1. Stay by my side. 2. If i am not here keep this amulet around your neck," he said giving you a blue amulet, "3. Never ever go near a orange version of me he will take you and hurt you and tell me. you see a blue version of me tell me immediately! 5. Never talk to other demons this place is crawling with them. 6. If a demon attacks you just touch the amulet to summon me if that doesn't work say Buy Gold at the top of your lungs. 6. Never go into the forest. 7. Technically you are royalty here because I protect you, so more demons will attack me."

"Okay I got it all," you said.

"First let's get changed," he said.

"In the open," you said motioning to the empty field surrounding you.

"Yes using your mind just think of a outfit and it will appear on you, but stay focused. Like so," he said motioning to himself as he changed from the black suit to a yellow tail coat, black top hat, black pants and shoes with a light yellow dress shirt and a black tie. His black eyepatch switched to a bright yellow one.

"Now your turn," he said. You imagined a black gown with yellow flowers at the hem. Then it appeared.

"Good now try to make this valley full of yellow roses with blue tips," he said.

"Wait I have a question could I do this in the real world," you said as you concentrated.

"Yes, but it'll wreak havoc. That is what happens with great power," he said as the sky turned red.

"Oh," you said looking at the sky.

"Dammit we have to get out of here," he said grabbing your hand and running you followed.

"What's going on," you asked scared.

"Stay quiet," he said both of you hiding behind a tree.

"Where is the bastard," said a blue version of Will.

"Oh it's just him. I thought it was someone else. but who is he looking for," asked Bill and you shrugged.

"William get out here," yelled the blue version, "We have to deal with him before Bill gets back. The bastard came in and killed half of our troops."

"Yes sir," said the demons with the blue version.

"We should go home," said Bill.

"Okay," you said as Bill grabbed your hand.

"Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold buy," he whispered and you teleported home.


	6. Chapter 5: Plans

You appeared back home in your pajamas. With Bill in his regular clothes from this world. It was morning and you sighed then noticed that you felt as if you had slept for the night. "How come I am not tired," you asked.

"Because the mindscape is where everyone goes when they sleep. But they have there own parts. Your dreams are all in the mindscape," he said.

"Cool," you said.

"We will continue the training at my base tonight. I would like to introduce everyone to you," he said.

"okay," you said a little scared.


	7. Chapter 6: The army

That night you wondered about the demons in Bill's army. Then your dad came in and said, "So how do you like the new butler."

"He's cool," you said.

"Oh. Well it's time to go to sleep. Night," he said.

"Night," you said.

An hour later…

"Man PineTree takes forever to go to sleep," he said.

"He says he like to take precautions for his family," you said.

"When we get to the base stay by my side," he said, "Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold buy."

You appeared at inside of a glorious mansion. Bill changed into his clothing and you were about to use your mind when he stopped you. "Wear this instead," he said handing you a yellow tank with black jeggings, black converse and a black leather jacket, "Like my outfit you shall' change only into this if not told otherwise when we teleport." You nodded your head and focused on the clothing and changed into it.

"Follow me," he said and you followed him down a hall then there was a huge door. Bill opened up the doors to reveal a room full of demons eating. Everyone became quiet as you followed Bill to the head of the you got there Bill stood up on the table and said, "Hello fellow demons. This is (Y/N). The daughter of Pine Tree." A few mutters went around, as Bill helped you up to stand beside him.

"I want you to show her the same respect you show me, and General Will. If anyone hurts her they will go die by me," he said coldly some of the demon's eyes went huge. They were whispering about why he was so protective. After that Bill left and you followed him.

"There is 8 separate houses to sleep in my house, and my brother Will's which is this one. The rest are for the demons. Whichever is their favorite sin they sleep is pride, lust, anger, gluttony, sloth, envy and covetous. I advise you to stay away from lust and pride. I will also introduce you to my brother. Speaking of Will where is he?" Bill looked around and didn't see the blue form.

A demon passed by and Bil asked it where his brother was. The demon pointed to the infirmary and Bill turned red clad and ran over to the infirmary. You followed him, and saw the blue figure patched up everywhere. "Will," said Bill his eyes widening, "Who did this to you Will?"

"William," he said, "It's good to see you back. The place has been a wreck."

"It's good to be back. Oh and this is Pine Tree's daughter," he said pointing to where you were, and you waved.

"Hi," you said.

"Could you wait outside i need to talk to Will for a second," he asked and you nodded. When you got outside you saw a black snake demon. It hissed in your ear and said, :Come with me." You nodded no and pushed him away. Then he grabbed you away from the tent and pulled you into a alley way. He took a hit and you and you hit the wall. Then a blue snake demon came out of nowhere and tried to hit you, but you blocked it by summoning a shield to block yourself. Then the blue snaked held you down, and hissed, "What should we do to this pretty mama." His tongue went out and licked your cheek. Then the tongue slipped down towards you breast area.

"Stop," you shrieked, and struggled against him, and the black snake demon smiled and transformed into a peach skinned girl with pitch black hair and a pair of black heels with a black bra and black jeggings. She smiled and said, "Bill will be mine you are only a light snack." Then the blue snake demon slipped his tongue between your breasts you closed your eyes, and heard a scream of agony.. You opened your eyes and were in someone's arms it was BILL. The blue snake demon was shriveled up on the floor. You were scared and were shivering in Bill's arms.

"Don't ever touch her," he said turning red clad. The black snake demon looked scared, and started backing up.

Then she went back to her usual composure and said, "Okay but why don't you touch me." She shook her butt, and she smiled. But Bill just held you closer.

. "Die," he said and she was on fire. You couldn't look, and put your head into Bill's chest. You then looked where she was and saw her knocked out on the floor.

'Are you okay," he asked nodded and looked at the black snake demon, then he said, "Her name is Fiona we will banish her from here." You nodded yes.

"Did he do anything to you," he said, and you noticed that your jacket and shirt were off.

"How," you asked blushing .

"He was in the lust cabin, so he has his ways," said Bill putting you down. He picked uo your leather jacket to you, and you put it on.

"No one will ever touch you like that ever again," he said.

"Could we go home," you asked.

"Yes," he said grabbing you. He said,"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a holorgam, buy gold buy."


	8. Chapter 7: Fight

It has been a 2 weeks since you had last went to the mindscape. You were in your room at night, and thought about Bill. He had stopped coming to your room to pick you up for training. Also during the day he barely interacted with you. Then you took a breath in, and got up. You went down to Bill's room in the basement. You opened the door, and said, "Bill are you here?" You tripped on the stairs and fell down hurting your arm. You whimpered and rubbed the spot where you had hit. Bill rushed over and looked at you.

"Why are you here," he said.

"I want to go to back the mindscape," you whispered then said, "I don't care about what had happened. I will get stronger, and I can help you." You were scared, and then saw Bill smile.

"Okay," he said, "But we aren't going back to the base until you are stronger." You nodded your head in agreement, and he grabbed your hand. But it felt different to you, and you smiled.

"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy," he said. You were in the meadow, and you were already changed into the your uniform not the gown.

"How am I already changed," you asked.

"The same reason I am. This is your fighting outfit. Your main outfit in this world," he said in his tailcoat, "Now let's begin. Here is a sword." A sword in a sheath materialized in his hand, and he gave it to you. He materialized another sword.

He said., "While fighting you must stay cool, and calm. You must keep your balance. So we will practice here." Then he waved his hand and the place they were was now a gorge. There were two sides on cliffs, and a rope in the middle.

"This is Covert Gorge," he said, "A mysterious place. If you fall who knows what will happen."

"How did we get here," you asked looking into the gorge.

"Teleportation you will learn it soon," he said smiling, "Now try to cross the gorge on this rope." Your eyes went wide, but you nodded your head yes. You walked over to the rope, and put one foot down. It wobbled and you gasped. Out off the corner off your eye you saw Bill take a step towards you. You still continued, and you were absolutely terrified. You were only halfway through when you slipped a little. You moved your body You slipped a little more, and screamed. You fell off, and in seconds Bill had caught you. You opened your eyes, and Bill was there. You were shaking all over with fear.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Y-yeah," you said. He put you down, and let out a sigh of relief.

"How about we go home," he said and you nodded yes,"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy."


	9. Chapter 8: Demons

The next night, you waited for Bill. Then he came, and smiled seeing you wait for him. He grabbed you and said, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy." You weren't at the gorge, or at the meadow. Instead you were in a room, and you couldn't see a thing. Bill lit up fire in the palm off his hand, and you saw that you were in a cave.

"This is the Confusion Cave," he said,"If you are not calm, cool and collected. Demon's will be summoned and they create hallucination. Those hallucinations can kill you, but you can't kill it. The only way to get to leave is for everyone not to fear it. For all their feelings to be neutral, and to stay calm."

"Okay," you said,"So how will that help."

"We will battle, and if any of our feelings waver the demons will come," he said making his sword appear, and you did the same. He attacked you, and you jumped back. You sliced, and he was about to slice you. Then you counter attacked. His sword was about to touch your face, and you were scared. Then you heard growling.

"Dammit," said Bill,"I summoned it." You were surprised did Bill just say he summoned it, was he scared off you or scared for you. You were shocked, then you heard snakes. You then felt something crawl up your leg, and you looked down. It was a snake. You shrieked after the snake demon incident you were afraid of snakes. Bill saw it and sliced it in half.

"Stay calm, or more will come," he said as a huge dog demon came out off nowhere. He jumped at you, but Bill pushed you out off the way. He was pushed to the floor by it, and he dodged the bites the dog demon made at his head. Then another snake demon came, and it was huge. It pounced at you, and you dodged it. Terrified you heard more coming, and Bill heard it yo.

"Stay calm," he yelled and sliced the beast in half. He ran over to aid you, and sliced it in half. Then even more beast came in. You were terrified.

"Stay calm," he screamed and sliced all the beasts coming for you.

"I-I can't," you said slicing a beast from behind Bill. Then Bill grabbed you by the waist, and you stopped. He looked you in the eye, and said, "It'll be alright." You didn't feel scared, and all the demons disappeared.

"I am sorry," you said.

"No it's my fault I summoned them on the first place," he said, "I was afraid of hurting you." You blushed and smiled.


	10. Chapter 9: Burn baby Burn

You woke up, and saw that it was a Saturday. You smiled, and changed into a tank and jeggings. Then you slipped on a pair of converses. There was a knock at your door, and you opened it. Your dad was there with your mom. "We decided to go shopping Aunt Mabel will be there," said your mom with Skylar looking happy.

"Or you could come with us fishing with Grunkle Stan and uncle ford," said your dad with Logan holding a fishing pole.

"Oh, I was going to stay here," you said.

"Oh," said your family, "Goodbye then." They waved goodbye, and left the house. You watched them leave. You sighed and then felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Bill.

"Why did you stay," he said.

"Training," you said smiling, and Bill couldn't help but smile back.

He grabbed you by the waist, and said, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy." You saw a cliff, and though _i wonder what today's training is._

"We will be practicing on how to use actual magic," he said,"Real deal used in the middle of a battle. With quick reaction times." You nodded your head yes, and you summoned your sword.

"You won't be needing that," he said. Then, he summoned up a fire ball, and said, "Try to deflect it and stay calm. I will throw multiple ones. First we'll work on distant attacks, and then we'll work on hand to hand combat." He started to throw fireballs at you and you dodged one from reflexe. Then another one came, and you put up a shield. Then a few dozen more came, and you thought off a deflection bubble. All off the fire balls got shot back at him. He smiled then summoned 14 dozen more, and you deflected them all with your bubble. Then it cracked, and burst. More flooded towards you, and they were too quick, and it was right when it cracked. You tried to dodge them all and deflect them all. You backed up, and slipped. Then moved over to the cliff backing up, and one off the fireballs burned you. You whimpered, and backed up. He threw a bit more, with a worried expression. You slipped up and another one was about to hit you. When out of reflex you summoned your sword and sliced it in half. That surprised you, and Bill to.

You backed up because you were surprised. But you smiled, and then summoned up a shield for your other hand. You smiled as he summoned up dozens more. You sliced and blocked all off them. Then he shot a huge one , and it cracked your shield. But it poofed, and then another one was shot. You tried to slice it, but instead it burnt your arm. You shrieked out off pain, and then Bill stopped. Then your sword disappeared, and you held your arm. You had tears in your eyes, and it stung. You backed up, and slipped. You then fell down on your knees, and Bill came rushing towards you.

"Are you okay," he said touching your burn mark. You whimpered, and he made his fire. Then he touched your burn mark, and it started healing. Then it was gone, and he looked at you.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just thought you could have taken it." He picked you up, and he looked sad.

"Bill it's okay," you said, and smiled.

"Then we'll continue tonight. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy," he said. You were back at home, and you were in your room.

"They'll be here soon," he said putting you down.


	11. Chapter 10: True Love

That night, you were finishing up dinner, and Logan said, "Tonight is the monster marathon. Are you going to watch it with me." He nudged you, and you made a quick glance at Bill. He nodded his head yes. You smiled at Logan and nodded your head yes.

The movie marathon went from 7:00 to 2:00 in the morning. When it was done you went upstairs, and Logan went to his room downstairs. You thought _will Bill and I be training tonight._ Then Bill slipped into your room, and grabbed your waist. You looked scared, and he said, "Was the movie marathon okay. Did it scare you?" You nodded your head yes a little.

"Do you want to go to the mindscape," he asked, and you smiled nodding yes.

"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy," he said smiling. You were at the same place that you were earlier.

"We could continue with magic practice," he said and you nodded your head yes. He summoned up fire hands, and you summoned up a shield. "Hand to hand combat training," he said. You held up your fists, and he stopped.

"Summon up a element to use while fighting," he said and you nodded your head yes.

"How," you asked.

"Try to think up the qualities of the element. To defeat my fire you use water," he said and you nodded yes. You thought of water, flowing through you. The cool off it touching you, and then you saw water surrounding your fists. You blocked as Bill punched you, and you kicked him in the side. He didn't move, and he smiled. He grabbed your foot, and you expected pain. It hurt a lot, and you whimpered. He had a guilty look on his face. You used the distraction, and got your foot away from him. You drop kicked him, and he was about to fall on the ground. When he pulled you down with him, and you fell ontop of him. The flames didn't hurt you, and the water on your fists disappeared. You blushed noticing the position that you were in. He let go off you, and both off you got up.

"You're getting much better," he said helping you up.

"Thanks," you said.

"Your welcome," he said.

"Bill why do you have an army," you asked.

"To take back the mindscape from William," he said then muttered, "To take over Earth."

"What was the last thing," you asked.

He sighed knowing he would have to tell you. "To take over Earth," he said, "I won't hurt anyone."

"Is that why I am in your army," you asked, "Because off my father."

"N-no not at all," he said nodding his head no, "You're special."

"So because I am the only one who can fight you," you said looking away.

"Yes. well that's how it used to be," he said, "Know I want you because of you."

"But you are using me," you said walking away.

"No I'm not," he said grabbing you and you pulled away turning back to him.

"Prove it," you said, and stopped as Bill pulled you to him. Then he kissed you deeply. You didn't pull, and you were surprised. He stopped, and you were blushing.

"At the beginning i was going to have you join me. That happened, but as we trained. I noticed that you weren't only special that you were the only one that could defeat me. But i fell for you, and I love you," he said.

"B-Bill," you said, and blushed, "I-I love you to." He smiled then you saw the sky turn red.

"We have to get out of here. You're not ready," he said. You teleported to the base in Bill's room.

"But you said I'm getting better," you said as Bill let you go.

"But he's just too strong," he said.

"But i can fight," you said.

"No you can't," he said leaving the room as Will entered.

"What happened," Will asked.

"I just said that I could fight William," you said.

"He's trying to protect you. William killed _her,_ " Will said.

"From what and who is _her_ ," you asked.

"William killed his last wife from a few years ago. Bill left her alone, and he came her. And he knocked me out, and raped her. Then he killed her, and their children," he said sadly. "He was torn, and then the war started. Cipher against Cipher. I sided with Bill, and no one. sided with him. Though Bill is the true ruler, William wants the crown because Bill fell for a human. Some demons sided with him, but the majority sided with us. The civil war has been going on since her death, and to get his mind of her death. _Well_ I decided to tell him to take over earth. But he's been much more focused one taking back the mindscape since you've came. He told me that he wanted to protect you, and he wouldn't lose you. He told me that he felt the same connection that he felt with _her_."

You blushed at the last comment, and said, "That's why he won't let me fight." Then the ground shook, and Will gasped. The two off you ran outside, and saw the sky red, and William's army.


	12. Chapter 11: Fight

"Hello, _William_ ," said Bill with his army behind you. You and Will were hiding behind a wall.

"So this is the final battle," William said smiling devilishly.

"I guess so," he said, "Where's that little pet off yours? The girl the daughter of Pinetree. I would like to have some fun with her."

"Never," he said and the fight began. It was brutal, you saw some demons dying. You saw black blood, and William and Bill were in a fierce battle flying. Bill's blue flames were all over his body, and William's black flames were all over his body. Then you saw a purple demon one the other side off the battlefield. He was like Will, and Bill. But he had a square eyepatch, and he was covered in green flames.

"Pat," said Will, "Stay here." He left you and engaged in a battle with Pat. Then the demons one William's side started to run towards you. Bill saw you and gasped seeing all the demons coming for you. You turned around and ran into the house. You were tailed by half off William's army. You tripped, and one off the demons grabbed you. You shrieked, and tried to get loose. But more came, and grabbed you. You tried to struggle against him, as they brought you downstairs.

"Bill stop or else she dies," said William smiling devilishly.

"You stop or Pat dies," yelled Will with a sword at Pat's throat holding him.

"You weak hanyou you would never kill anyone," William said deep down worried for Pat's safety.

"But I would," said Bill now beside Will.

"Who cares," William said.

"You would," said Bill smiling., pointing his sword at Pat

"If you dare hurt him. I will slatter (Y/N) and kill you with my bare hands," William said flaring up. Pat struggled against Will, and Bill laughed.

"Let (Y/N) go and I will let Pat live," Bill said.

"Let her go," said William.

"But b-boss," said on off his demons.

"Do as I said," William said angrily they followed and let you go. Bill grabbed Pat by his hair, and threw him to the ground. Then Bill kicked him, and Pat knocked out. William flared up, and picked up Pat bridal style.

"Retreat," said William leaving with Pat clutched to his chest. The demons followed him, and one off the murmured _the only one he cares about is Pat._ When they left Bill came running towards you.

"Are you okay," he asked looking at you.

"Don't worry Bill can we go home," you said. He nodded yes, and waved bye to his army.

He grabbed you around the waist, and said, "Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram, buy gold bye."


	13. Chapter 12: Plan

**With William and Pat…**

"I am so sorry William," said Pat, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry," William said, "I would never let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks," Pat said. _Out off his whole army the only one who truly is by his side. Everyone else doubts his leadership skills. But Pat does he cares because they were childhood friends._

"We will attack them again," William said.

"Okay. I will start training," Pat said and tried to leave the room, but William grabbed him, and pulled him to his chest.

"You can train here with me," said William _not like that_.

"W-William," Pat said thinking _he will never think of me like that. Though I may do everything in my power to stay with him._

"You will train here with me, and Bill will perish," he said.

 **End of William and Pat…**

It was Sunday, and you thought off William saving Pat. If they kidnapped Pat then William would surely give up. Someone opened your door, and you hoped it was Bill. But it was your dad. "Honey you okay," he said.

"Yes I just remembered something important," you said.

"Okay, don't become a stranger," he said and left.

"Hello," said Bill coming in, and closing the door.

"Bill I have an idea," you said looking at him.

"What is it," he said sitting next to you one the bed.

"What if we kidnapped Pat. You saw how angry he got, and if we kidnapped him. Maybe he would give up the war," you said, as Bill nodded his head no.

"Impossible. William always keeps Pat under 24 hour protection. The only way to get him is when Pat goes one errand runs in the forest. But it is dangerous for you," he said.

"it doesn't matter," you said.

"If it's okay then we'll get him tonight. You know William changed," he said.

"How," you asked.

"Not just personality but he used to be whit. Like white hair, and stuff," he said.

"Weird," you said.


	14. Chapter 13: Kidnaping Pat, and Kill

wait," said Bill as You, Will, Bill, and two off his strongest demons. The carriage passed underneath you, and you saw Pat alone.

"Now," yelled Bill. You guys dropped down, and the two demons knocked out the guards who were driving the carriage. The carriage shook, and they took over the reins. You and Bill jumped through the window, and Will jumped in beside Pat. Bill knocked him out, and he fell one Will's lap. Will looked disgusted, and pushed pat off.

"Success," you said, as Bill put his arm around you.

"We're lucky we didn't run into problems," said Bill as you approached the base.

Bill had sent a note to William for a treaty tomorrow writing that they had Pat. William wrote back that they would die if even a hair on his head was out of place. You stayed downstairs with Pat until you had to go home. The next night you went to the mindscape. William came, and Bill had Pat in handcuffs. Bill grabbed Pat, and smiled when he saw William flare up. "Give him to me," William said angrily.

"Would you give up the war," said Bill waiting for an answer.

"Yes," he said.

"No William don't," yelled Pat.

"Bill wait a second," you said pointing to William's hair. It was turning white.

"William," asked Bill.

"Get back," said a different voice from William's body.

"What's going on," you asked.

"Get back," he said with the different voice smiling.

"Get out," yelled William's voice.

"Never," yelled the other voice holding his head.

"What's going on," asked Pat,"William." William's body turned back to his original form. A white version of Bill. A orange mist left his body.

"I'm back," the mist yelled and then it formed a body. A orange version off Purple Guy from FNAF.

"No," said Will and Bill.

"That body is to weak for me now. I got all the power I want," it said, "Possession for one thousand years gives you a lot off power."

"What," said Pat breaking his handcuffs.

"Oh that whole time I possessed this pathetic body," it said picking up the unconscious William by the hair.

"Put him down kil," Bill yelled.

"Oh you remember me," Kil said.

"How can I forget? You murdered them," yelled Bill barely held back by Will.

"Oh you're parents that was fun. I have no use to this on so how about I kill him," Kil said yanking him up, as William started waking up.

"Uhh... my head," he said opening his eyes.

"That's not the only thing that'll hurt soon," said Kill. William saw him, and Kill yanked him up with his hair. Kill threw him on the floor, and smiled. Bill helped William up.

"You okay," asked Bill.

"I'm so sorry i tried to kill you. I- I," he stopped as Bill put his hand up.

"It wasn't you," said Bill turning red.

"Oh part off it was. The part that actually liked the weakling Pat. Kept me from killing you, and her and leaving Pat to rot. But the one who killed _her_ was definitely me," he said cackling.

"I will kill you," said Bill held back by William and Will.

"Oh will you," he started laughing, "No but someone will die today." Bill blocked you, and Kill evilly cackled.

"No she'll die another die. But today Pat will die," Kill said. William flared up his flames pitch black.

"Never," screamed William.

"Pat go back to the real world with (your name)," said Bill.

"But I can fight," said you, and Pat.

"Go," said William. He grabbed you and Pat, and said, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy moonstone buy." You were all teleported back home, and William let you go.

"Stay safe Pat," said William, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy moonstone buy." Pat tried to grab him, but all he got was empty air.

"Pat hide," you said as you noticed that you were in your room.

"But," he said.

"Meet me in the forest soon," you said.

"Sure," he said, and jumped out the window. You got dressed, and ran out of your house. You're dad waved bye as you rushed out the door. You ran into the forest, and met up with Pat.

"So how can we get back," you asked.

"We can't you have to be part full dream demon. And I'm only half demon my other half is human," said Pat.

"What ," you asked walking in the forest as Pat followed you.

"My mother is a human and my father a demon from a long time ago. They both died fighting beside William's parents," said Pat.

"But William hates Will because he's a half demon," you said walking over a log.

"No because William's parents died protecting Will, and he was abused by his parents," said Pat.

"That's so sad," you said sitting down.

"Yeah. After Will was possessed he acted different i thought he had just dyed his hair, but the truth is different," said Pat.

With Bill, William, Will, and Kill...

"You expect for them to live," said Kill as two demons appeared.

"Don't you dare hurt them," said William, and Bill.

"Kill them," said Kill and the demons teleported.

"Dammit," said Bill.

"I can go after them to," said Kill.

"Not as long as we live," said Bill.

"Give me your hand," said Bill, and Will followed, "You to William." William placed his hand in Bill's and he nodded yes.

"Forum Emporium, Magisterium Blockade, Stop all flow of energy between our worlds," said all three of them. Kill cursed under his breath as a wave off energy was felt throughout the mindscape.

"Idiots now you're stuck here unable to protect them. So, all my demons will murder them," said Kill laughing maniacally.

End off them...


	15. Chapter 14: Truth be Told

You heard growling in the trees. "They've come," said Pat as he tried to summon a sword.

"My magic isn't working. Run," he screamed and started to run, and you followed him. You saw demons coming from all sides.

"We have to get back to the mindscape," you screamed.

"But I can't use my magic,"Pat yelled as you guys came up to a cliff.

"We have to try," you said turning around.

"Okay, Realty is an illusion the universe is a hologram, buy amethyst buy," he screamed but you were still there.

"We're dead," said Pat.

"I'll try," you said,"Realty is an illusion buy gold buy." You were still there and you saw about a million demons. Pat blocked you, and you backed up. You saw the cliff, and Pat grabbed you before you fell. Then blasts hit all the demons, and you saw your dad and Uncle Ford.

"Demon scum," said Dipper shooting another one, and he saw you.

"Die," said Uncle Ford shooting another on, and he saw you too.

"What," said Uncle Ford seeing Pat, and you.

"(Y/N) what are you doing here," said Dipper.

"Uhh...," you said and you explained everything.

"The butler is Bill," screamed Dipper,"And he kissed you." Then you heard more growling, and more demons came. Dipper pointed his gun, but Pat noticed something.

"Those are Kill's demons," said Pat, "She must have sent them here."

"Well send them back," said Dipper shooting them back.

"My magic doesn't work," yelled Pat as a demon pushed him on the floor.

"Pat," you screamed and magic energy burst from you.

With Bill...

Kill summoned a ball off ice, and threw it at them. They swiftly dodged it. Then they felt the barrier break. A wave of magic washed over them. Kill cackled, and said, "So the barrier broke."

"Stay away from them," said William.

"It's us you want," said Will.

"Go, and die," said Bill.

"I will never die, but they will. Today will be both off their deaths. All will know off my name Kill Kronin. The one who defeated all the Ciphers, killed Pinetree and his friends, and destroyed Pinetree's descendant, and both off Bill's lovers. All demons will cower under my power," screamed Kill teleporting out off the mindscape.

"They won't die today," yelled Bill he grabbed his brother's hand and said, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy." They teleported to the middle of the forest, and saw nothing.

"We have to get to them before Kill finds them," said William.

End off Bill...

You fainted from the magic burst, and Pat caught you. "We have to get out off here," he yelled.

"No shit sherlock," said Dipper running away followed by Pat, and Ford. They arrived at the Mystery Shack, and ran in. They locked the door, and ran to Ford's secret room.

"Ford what's wrong with her," asked Dipper, as Pat set you down one a bed.

"She used a powerful spell, and broke the barrier," said Ford.

"She's out of energy," said Pat,"She needs to get more energy. I could give it to her through magic, since she used it without someone to flow their magic through."

"Then give it to her," said Dipper grabbing Pat by his collar.

"Let me go," said Pat trying to get away, and Dipper let him go.

"I'm sorry," said Dipper, "I just worry for her."

"Okay I'll do it," said Pat closing his eyes. He was set on green fire, and he touched your head. You're eyes turned completely green, and he started to mutter a spell. Then the flames went away, and you woke up,

"You're okay," said Dipper letting out a sigh of relief, and you got up holding your head. A bump rocked the house.

"Kill is here," said Pat looking at the door, "Is there another way out."

"No," said Ford.

"We can teleport," you said.

"Lets do that," said Dipper, and Pat grabbed your hand, and you grabbed your dad's hand, and he grabbed Ford's hand. Then Pat teleported you guys to the middle of the forest.


	16. Chapter 15: DEATH AND LIFE

"Thank god we escaped," said Ford.

" We're not out of the woods yet," said Pat.

" what do you mean," said dipper.

" kill will be coming for us," you suck.

" then we don't have that much time. We have to get out of here as soon as possible," said Ford.

" agreed we have to get out of here to safety. Kill want to kill both of you so we must get out of your before she has the chance. We can go to the mindscape if she's here, but if she's not we can hide here," said Pat.

" (Y/N)," screamed a voice. Everyone got into fighting position, compact started to summon up to fireballs at his hands. "(Y/N) where are you? William two things and maybe kill got them," said the voice, and I recognized it.

" if kill even a hand on pat. I would murder him, in a heartbeat. And I promised him that he wouldn't get hurt," said a voice that I also recognized.

"William," said Pat then he screamed, "WILLIAM!" They heard and came rushing towards us. William, Bill, and Will came through the forest, and Pat ran over to William. William let out a breath of relief seeing that Pat was okay, and they hugged.

"Bill," you said happily running over to him, and he hugged you to his chest.

"Thank god that Kill didn't kill you," Bill said,

You're dad coughed, and Bill let you go. "Hello Pinetree,"said Bill.

"You tried to _kill_ me, Mabel, Ford, and everyone else," said you're dad and he drew out his gun. "Don't ever go near my daughter."

"Stop," you said. "You don't need to fight." Then you're dad ran over to Bill, and they started to fight.

"Stop," said William.

"Kill is coming," said Pat.

"Listen to them dipper," said Ford.

"Stop," you said.

"He'll die for trying to hurt my family," yelled you're dad."You should be dead!"

"Stop Pinetree," said Bill struggling. "Kill is coming!"

"Oh yeah I'm coming," said a voice behind you. You whipped around and saw Kill, and he grabbed you're arm.

"Get away from her," said Bill.

"No! I killed her once, and I'll kill her again," said Kill.

"What do you mean," you asked."I've never met you before last night."

"Don't you remember the day I killed you, and your children," he asked then cackled. "You are the reincarnation off _her_."

"What's going on," asked Dipper. "Who's _her_?"

"She is the same girl that you had a crush one before Pacifica, and the same on who got married with Bill and head babies," said Kill pulling your hand behind your back in a painful position.

"Put her down," screamed Bill. Then orange chains came out off the ground and wrapped around everyone's arms, and legs, and kept them down to the ground, and Pat dodged them.

"Just die you stupid hanyous," said Kill, and he shot black fireballs at Pat, and he dodged them all. "Die!" One hit Pat straight in the back, and he screamed out in pain. The chains around Will electrified him, and he screamed out in pain.

"Leave them alone," said William, and Bill struggling against the bonds that held them down.

"No today they all **die!** ," he said cackling. "Goodnight (Y/N)!" Then he thrust a sword into your heart, and dropped you to the ground. He cackled as the world went dark around you. You woke up in a white void, and in front off you were two children.

"Mommy someone's here," said the girl.

"Who's there," asked a white hooded figure.

"Hi are you _h-her_ ," you asked afraid.

"Yes, and I am also you," she said. "I was killed by Kill while he was in possession of William's body. But I came back in you my darling to have a second chance at happiness. So, awake my child, to finish what I tell your father and Bill I said hi." The white world started to dissolve around you.

"W-wait," you screamed, but it was too late. It was gone, and the regular world started to come back to you. You woke up with a start back in your world, and you took the sword out off you're chest. You got up. You saw everyone in still in their chains, and Kill about to behead William.

"Kill we're not done," you said, and he turned around with blood red eyes.

"So she arises once again," said Kill. "How annoying!"

"Humans are persistent I thought that you'd know that. But what do you expect being a demon dictator," you said smiling, as he lunged at you. You dodged swiftly out off the way, and kicked him in the back to the ground. You summoned up blue flames, and punched him as he tried to get up. You summoned up your sword.

"She was part demon with her soul inside me I am to," you said.

"She was a hanyou and an easy kill," he said and lunged for you. You sliced his hand, and smiled as he cowered away.

"Was she," you said along with another voice.

"You," he said.

"Hi," said the other voice. I saw Bill's eyes widened, along with Dipper's eyes.

"Die," he screamed, and started to fling fireballs at you, you jumped back with ease with each strike. You were beside where Will was being held, and he screamed as the electrifying became stronger. You sliced the chains off, and he smiled thanking you. He summoned a blue blade, and cut out your dad out of his chains, he sliced out Bill, he sliced out William, and Ford.

"Dammit," said Kill seeing them all. "I'll be back." Then he disappeared, the flames went away. You turned around, and everyone except for William, and Pat were staring at you.

"You're her," said William.

"What just happened," said Dipper. "You have the same flames as Bill."

"You okay," Ford asked us.

"You're her," muttered Bill then he spoke up."Kill will be back, he's at the mindscape probably getting a demon army."

"You mean he'll be back," said Dipper. "You dragged my family into your dispute!"

"Well woopty fuckin doo. They were going to come after her anyway since you're a demon slayer," said Bill."And she's also a "new" pinetree. They would've been after her in seconds because of you, and herself. Along with being part demon."

"So, I would've protected her," said your father.

"Yah how is that working out for ya," said Bill, and Dipper looked down,

"Stop fighting," I said.

"Sure," they both said reluctantly with a sigh.

"Are you okay," William asked Pat looking him over.

"Yeah, but why was he after me, and Will," Pat asked.

"He hates hanyou," said Bill looking at you. Then we heard more growling, and saw glowing red eyes in the forest.

"Let's get outta here, and hide," you said as the growling got stronger, and claws started to come out off the forest.

"We should go to the shack," said Ford, and the demons coughed. "Oh."

"Let's hide out at the mansion," you said. "For now. The demons can put up a barrier."

"Ok," said Dipper reluctantly.

"Let's go," said Ford. Bill wrapped his arm around my waist, and grabbed Will's hand, who grabbed Pat's hand, Pat grabbed William's hand smiling, and etc. You guys teleported to your house. You all ran inisde. "Put up the barrier." Bill grabbed william's hand and he grabbed Will's hand.

"Fierium Emporium," They said **-remember that spell with Wendy ;)-** and a barrier was put around the house.

"(Y/N)," screamed a voice.


	17. Chapter 16: The Spell

You turned around, and saw your best friend Ailany also Mabel's daughter.;) "A-Ailany why are you here," you asked her she had dark brown hair up in a ponytail with her cat ears like usual, with a white shirt with a penguicorn, and leggings. She adjusted her glasses and shook her head no.

"You weren't at school and I was worried," she said. "Who are they?" She pointed at Bill, Will, William, and Pat.

"This is my boyfriend Bill, and his brother Will, William, and his friend Pat," you said as your dad looked furious.

"Hai," she said and her ears twitched.

"Why don't you leave," said Dipper.

"No," she said and grabbed my arm. "She needs to be my model."

"Well she is hot and sexy," muttered Bill, and Dipper lost it.

"Leave her the fuck alone demon scum," screamed Dipper.

"I'm a scum real cool Pinetree," said Bill angrily.

"You should be dead not hear," screamed Dipper.

"Dead does it look like I'm dead," said Bill.

"Well you should be and I can help you," said Dipper and he took up his sword, and Bill set himself aflame. Bill swung at Dipper and you blocked Dipper. Bill wasn't able to move and he struck you across the face and it was so hard that it flung you across the room. It stung and Bill was shocked at what he'd just done. You touched your cheek, and there was a mark.

"(Y/N)," screamed Ailany as tears rimmed your eyes.

"I'm okay," you said angrily.

"Are you okay," asked Bill worriedly.

"Y-yes let's go Ailany," you said.

"O-Okay," she said following you out.

"(Y/N) I'm sorry-" Bill stopped.

"I don't care," you said angrily leaving.

"Uh oh," said Will.

"She left the barrier," said William.

"I think Bill already knows that," said Pat scared. "I'll go after her."

"Wait,"said William as Pat ran out.

"Bill," said Dipper.

"What Pinetree," said Bill angrily.

"I didn't mean to make you angry," said Dipper.

"It's okay," said Bill, and they heard a scream.

 **With you when you ran out…**

You cried and ran too until you were at the spot where you met Bill. Ailany was right behind you, and caught up to you at the spot. "Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, it's just Bill is a demon, and he and my dad don't get along. And then he just strikes me down because he thought he was going to hit my father," you said sadly.

"It's okay not all demons are bad like me I'm a neko," she said

"I know that you're a neko, and aren't bad. But he seduced me and made me think that he wouldn't hurt my family," you said.

"But he just got angry-" Ailany stopped when they heard a scream.

"Pat," you said and started running towards the scream. You ended up at a field, and Pat was being held up in the air by a demon. A demon licked the tip of Pat's ear which was covered in blood.

"Get off me," screamed Pat.

"No your blood tastes to good to waste," a demon said cutting his leg, and licking the blood.

"Who are you," you asked.

"I am Kil's right-hand, Dracul," said the demon,

"Get away from him," screamed William coming out of nowhere followed by the rest of everyone else. You flinched seeing Bill, but then Pat cried out and you saw a sword through his chest.

He dropped Pat, and he landed in William's arms. William took up the sword and kept on muttering for him too hold on.

"That wasn't smart," you said as fire flowed up of your body. They grabbed Dracul from the air and smashed him into the ground. You smiled as Ailany drew out a sword, and she jumped at him. But he jumped up and grabbed her. He plunged a sword in her stomach.

"Leave them alone," you screamed."It's me you want."

"True,"said Dracul kicking her away.

"Stay away from her," said Bill.

"No," said Dracul as chains came out and wrapped around them.

"Let us go," screamed Dipper.

"Stay away from her," screamed Bill in his red form. You spread up wings, and summoned a katana.

"Stop,"screamed William crouched over Pat protectively.

"Back away," screamed a voice.

"Who's that," you said.

"Hello," said Kil.

"Hi Kil," you said.

"Dracul fight Bill for me and kill him. I have the brat," said Kil.

"Yes Master," said Dracul making Bill's chains disappear. Kil lunged at you and you jumped back. Bill lunged at Kil, but Dracul hit him away from Kil, and you. You summoned up more flames and threw Kil against a tree.

"Why would are you after me," you said.

"You're Pinetree's daughter, Bill's former and current lover, and a half demon," said Kil.

"So," you said jumping backward as Kil lunged for you again.

"You are a disgrace too both off our kinds, human and demon kind," said Kil.

"How am I a disgrace? I don't think I don't go murdering my ruler or his army or possessing a demon's body for his powers or even murdering a queen," you said smiling.

"I murdered you once and I'll do it again," Kil said shoving a sword through your chest, and you coughed out blood. Everyone screamed no, and you just smiled.

"I'm part demon remember, unlike before I don't pass out or die," you said taking it out of your chest. Kil fidgeted away, and growled.

"You're a disgrace, and you know it," Kil said, and he punched you down to the ground.

"I may be a disgrace to you Kil, but I am no disgrace too my father, or my boyfriend," you said, and Bill looked shocked that you weren't still mad. "Ferium Explodium," you screamed and all the chains disappeared.

"Don't you remember that trick from the time you killed me," you said in the other voice off _her._

"You remember this one," said Kil, and he sent a spike through your head. You screamed in pain, and Bill screamed for Kil to leave you alone. You were still alive through, and the other voice said, "Two souls combined into one, cannot be undone, by blade or bullet." The spike disappeared and the wound healed. In your head you heard _her_ voice, and she told you to fight. You nodded your head in agreement, and whispered,"How do you kill a demon?"

"You must use a forbidden spell," she said, and you jumped back as Kil jumped at you.

"What is it," you said.

"A spell of destruction the spell of death," she said.


	18. Chapter 17: Destruction

"What," you said.

"You will have to use a forbidden spell that will destroy him, but it may destroy all of Gravity Falls," she said.

"Then let's get up off here," you said and grabbed Kil by the neck. "Realty is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold buy."

"What the," said Kil as you grabbed him and teleported too the mindscape and heard Bill scream no. Kill kicked you away and you started the spell.

"The earth roars, and turns red. The people remember that tragedy. Is this the destroyer or the creator," you screamed. "In a blaze of hate, I swing my sword. Is that my fate or my will.I will fight until the hot wind takes my wings." The sky turns red and Kill screams for you too stop. But u continue. You grabbed Kill's arm as you Bill and the others arrived.

"You will kill us both," screamed Kil.

"Then so be it," you screamed as you're heart started to burn setting the both of you aflame.

"No," screamed Ailany and you're father.

"Stay back," you screamed in pain still holding on too Kil in pain.

"Let me go," screamed Kil. "We will both die!"

"Sorry Bill," you said and screamed. "What will I find beyond my horizon now that the barriers have been set ablaze. A new eye has been opened for me and has closed for you!" A blinding light shone from you're heart and you heard Bill scream.

"I love you Bill," you said as an explosion happened destroying you and Kil.


End file.
